My Recovery
by Kyran Anam
Summary: OS Song-fic basée sur Recovery de James Arthur, SwanQueen centrée Regina. Après que la malédiction soit brisée les habitants continuent d'être méfiant envers l'ancienne Méchante Reine qui trouve du réconfort dans sa famille Henry et Emma. SQ établit avant malédiction


_**Salut la compagnie ^^**_

_**Je suis tellement désolé pour ne pas mettre mes fanfics à jour depuis longtemps.**_

_**Je manque de courage, d'inspiration et de temps avec mes études.**_

_**Il faut vraiment que je m'y remette et je vais essayer bientôt.**_

_**Si vous voulez je tiendrais au courant sur mon compte twitter des avancés des chapitres.**_

_**En attendant pour me faire pardonner voilà cette OS Song-fic qui m'est venue à force d'écouter James Arthur.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Je ne trouve plus la force de me lever chaque matin, je ne sais même pas comment je trouve encore le courage pour marcher dans la rue la tête haute sous leurs regards haineux.

C'est comme si je jouais un jeu pour lequel je sais que j'ai déjà perdu d'avance, comme si je me battais pour une guerre déjà perdue.

Et resté ici est devenu trop dur, rester autour de tous ses gens qui me hait me fais sentir encore plus mal.

Ne vois tu pas la façon dont-ils me regardent, ne vois tu pas toute leur colère envers moi. Je ne veux plus voir ça.

La seule chose qui les retiens de s'attaquer à moi est toi à mes côtés, ta main dans la mienne.

Et si un jour cela ne suffit plus ?

La vie continue son court mais moi j'ai l'impression de rester en arrière.

La douleur continue de m'accabler à chacun de mes pas.

J'avais pris l'habitude de blesser les autres avant qu'ils ne me blessent mais j'ai changé même s'ils ne le voient pas.

Dis-moi que ce passera-t-il si un jour ils me lancent à nouveau la pierre ?

Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je lève mon regard vers ce ciel pluvieux d'un lundi matin. Je vois le soleil essayer de percer les nuages continuant de brûler comme les larmes que je refoulent.

J'essaye d'être meilleure mais seule toi crois en moi.

Toi ma sauveuse.

Toi ma rédemption toi ma guérison.

**I don't want to play this game no more**

_Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu_**  
I don't wanna play it**

_Je ne veux pas y jouer_**  
I don't want to stay 'round here no more**

_Je ne veux plus rester par ici_**  
I don't wanna stay here**

_Je ne veux pas rester ici_**  
Like rain on a Monday morning**

_Comme la pluie un lundi matin_**  
Like pain that just keeps on going on **

_Comme la douleur qui continue de s'accentuer_

**Look at all the hate they keep on showing**

_Regarde toute la haine qu'ils continue de montrer_**  
I don't want to see that**

_Je ne veux pas voir ça_**  
Look at all the stones they keep on throwing**

_Regarde toutes les pierres qu'ils continuent de lancer_**  
I don't want to feel that**

_Je ne veux pas sentir ça_**  
Like Sun that will keep on burning**

_Comme le Soleil qui continuera de brûler_**  
I used to be so discerning, oh **

_J'avais l'habitude d'être perspicace_

J'essaye d'abattre les murs qui m'entourent, j'essaye de me battre pour ma fin heureuse comme le guerrier que tu es.

J'ai conçu chaque pouce de cette ville qui maintenant ne m'appartiens plus.

Mais qu'importe tous ce qui m'intéresse maintenant c'est ma famille, c'est toi.

Ma rédemption ma guérison.

Je laisse ta lumière me réchauffer et je déploie mes ailes une fois noir comme l'encre et aujourd'hui grises comme le ciel.

La brume masquant la beauté de l'océan qui s'étend devant nous, je me laisse bercer par le son des vagues se fracassant contre le rivage et la chaleur de tes bras qui m'entourent.

**In my recovery**

_Dans ma guérison_**  
I'm a soldier at war**

_Je suis un soldat en guerre_**  
I have broken down walls**

_J'ai abattu les murs_**  
I defined**

_J'ai définis_**  
I designed**

_J'ai conçu_**  
My recovery**

_Ma guérison_**  
In the sound of the sea**

_Dans le son de la mer _**  
In the oceans of me**

_Dans mes océans_**  
I defined**

_J'ai définis_**  
I designed**

_J'ai conçu_**  
My recovery**

_Ma guérison_**  
Keep soaring,**

_Je continue de prendre mon envol_**  
Keep song-writing**

_Je continue d'écrire mes chansons_**  
My recovery **

_Ma guérison_

Et j'entends leurs murmures quand je les frôle, leurs messes basses quand j'ai le dos tourné.

Dis-moi que disent-ils ? Continuent-ils de m'appeler la Méchante Reine ou disent-ils encore que je me sers de toi ?

Est-ce que seulement un jour ils me laisseront vivre en paix peut-être pas pour moi mais au moins pour toi et notre fils.

J'ai pris l'habitude d'entendre leurs remarques désobligeantes mais même avec le temps ça continue à m'atteindre, à me blesser.

Ils me méprisent et je sais que je suis devenue distante avec le monde extérieur.

Quand le téléphone sonne je ne veux pas répondre pour ne pas les entendre m'appeler de tous les nom.

Quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte je ne veux pas aller ouvrir, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire.

Ma vie tourne autour de ma famille désormais.

Mon monde c'est seulement toi et Henry.

Vous êtes tous pour moi, ma raison de vivre, ma raison de me battre.

La raison pour laquelle j'essaye de devenir meilleure, j'essaye de guérir.

**And I can hear the choirs keep on singing**

_Et j'entends les chorales qui continue de chanter_**  
Tell me what they're saying**

_Dis-moi ce qu'elles disent_**  
And I can hear the phone**

_Et je peux entendre le téléphone_**  
It keeps on ringing**

_Il continue de sonner_**  
I don't want to answer**

_Je ne veux pas répondre_**  
I know that I used to listen**

_Je sais ce que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre_**  
And I know I've become dismissive **

_Et je sais que je suis devenu méprisant_

Et j'aimerais tellement partir loin d'ici avec vous, m'envoler vers un ciel plus clément me laisser porter par le vent marin.

Envoûté par le son de la mer, toi mon océan, toi mon soldat en guerre contre tous ceux qui me veulent du mal.

Tu abattra les murs, tu détruiras toutes résistances juste pour être à mes côtés.

Tu me définis, tu fais de moi qui je suis.

Une femme meilleure, une mère attentionnée, une amante tendre.

Et chaque jour je continue d'écrire mon histoire, notre histoire, avec les larmes et le sang de mon passé.

On ne me pardonnera peut-être jamais mais je continuerais de me battre pour ma rédemption.

Ma guérison.

My Recovery.

**In my recovery**

_Dans ma guérison_**  
I'm a soldier at war**

_Je suis un soldat en guerre_**  
I have broken down walls**

_J'ai abattu les murs_**  
I defined**

_J'ai définis_**  
I designed**

_J'ai conçu_**  
My recovery**

_Ma guérison_**  
In the sound of the sea**

_Dans le son de la mer _**  
In the oceans of me**

_Dans mes océans_**  
I defined**

_J'ai définis_**  
I designed**

_J'ai conçu_**  
My recovery**

_Ma guérison_**  
Keep soaring,**

_Je continue de prendre mon envol_**  
Keep song-writing**

_Je continue d'écrire mes chansons_**  
My recovery **

_Ma guérison_

* * *

**_En espérant que cela vous a plu n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensé._**

**_Je vais essayer de mettre mes autres fics à jours bientôt_**

**_Bonne soirée et pour ceux qui regarde cette nuit bon OUAT :)_**

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


End file.
